


Eyes Wide Open

by deathmarkedlove_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmarkedlove_archivist/pseuds/deathmarkedlove_archivist
Summary: Directly after Intervention, Buffy takes care of Spike.





	Eyes Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Hils, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Death-Marked Love](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Death-Marked_Love). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Death-Marked Love collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/deathmarkedlove/profile).

She sat outside his crypt. Back to the wall. She knew she should leave. She’d done what needed to be done. She knew Spike hadn’t betrayed them to Glory. The simple realization made her head spin. This wasn’t the same man who had tried to kill her. The sincerity in his eyes had glistened as he poured his heart out, thinking she was the robot. He was changing. Slowly from the man he was to the man he could be. A man whose sole concern was her. And that left her stumped for words. And he loved her.

This, his only crime and he’d suffered for it. For her. Tortured. And now he lay, alone, in his crypt. She’d seen his shoulders slump in shame, she knew the fear in his eyes. The fear that maybe he’d lost what he did have of her. Some semblance of a friendship, held together with cords of undying loyalty on Spike’s behalf. And she’d left him alone in his crypt. Alone. It echoed through her mind. Just like her. She had Dawn, Willow and Giles, but she was still alone. The closest she’d come to contentment was Angel. But he’d left, hoping he’d done the right thing by her. Alone. She dropped her head. Alone like Spike. Spike who’d been willing to die for her.

She sighed. She knew she what she had to do. She had to go back in there. She had to repay that debt. She tiptoed silently back into his crypt, his prone form upon the floor.

"Spike?" she whispered tentatively.

As she drew closer, she could hear him breathing. The deep, healing sound of sleep. He looked so fragile. The bruises on his face, his eye swollen, cuts from Glory. He’d always seemed so, invincible. She felt the warmth of tears on her face. She welcomed them, tears that made her feel alive. She looked at his face again. He needed to be cleaned up. A quick search found her clean water and rags. She sat herself down beside him and stared at his face. Gently she caressed the side of his face. A pair of eyes opened and stared back at her.

"Buffy?" In his pain laden state, he couldn’t be sure it was her.

"Shh. It’s ok, I’m going to look after you."

Spike closed his eyes and sighed, not willing to face her. He still felt shame, but an odd wonderment at why she had come back. After all he had done. He flinched as a cool cloth began to wipe away the blood on his face. But he dared not say a word. Her gentle touch was healing more than the wounds he had sustained. It was though she had began to heal the wounds on his heart. The care taken in each stroke. He winced again.

"I’m sorry Spike."

He opened his eyes to look at her again. Those blue eyes pierced into her. They saw right through her, the pain, the loneliness. He knew in an instant that she was sorry for the way she treated him, for not trusting him like she knew she could. That he willingly acted the decoy to keep her and Dawn safe.

She smiled at him again, putting the rag to one side. She leant over and kissed him on his forehead, before laying next to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, her head resting on his arm. She smelled of vanilla, so pure and free. He closed his eyes as she snuggled in closer. The slayer in his arms. The arms of a vampire. And they slept. Peace had come to them both at last.

It is only with the heart that one can see rightly,

what is essential is invisible to the eye.

~Antoine de Saint Exuperg~


End file.
